Character's views on Lily and James' deaths
by i'manerdforallthingsHP
Summary: Okay so basically I've written nine different drabbles, all under 500 words, of friends, family and Death Eaters reactions to Lily and James' deaths. c:
1. Chapter 1: Sirius' POV

_Hey guys. So this is just a series of drabbles I thought up, and basically it's just different character's reactions to James and Lily's deaths. All of them are under 500 words, some will be closer to 500 words than others, it depends on the character._ _So.. I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Sirius' POV

It's been a few days since Voldemort murdered James and Lily, and it still hasn't hit. The pain is masked by anger, anger at Peter Pettigrew, a supposed dear friend, for betraying the people he called 'best friends' for years. I suggested to Dumbledore last minute that he change the secret-keeper, and that he gave the secret to Peter Pettigrew, a man that I thought I knew and trusted. Turned out that was one of the biggest mistakes I've made in my life. How was I to know that he had sold his soul to Voldemort, that he would do anything to get in the Dark Lord's good graces? I want to kill him. Because of him, Remus probably thinks me a murderer, but I'm not. I'm not. I want to get into contact with Remus, to explain, to apologise, but it was still my fault. It was _me_ that suggested Peter as a secret keeper, it wasn't Dumbledore or anyone else, it was me. I'm responsible for my best friend's deaths. The pain I felt that first night when I realised what Peter was going to do, when I got to Godric's Hollow and my best friends were lying dead in their home, it was intense. I was first on the scene, desperate to see what had happened to my second family. I managed to get out before the Ministry officials started swarming around, but only just. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Harry, at least not properly. He's going to think me a murderer, too. The man that killed his parents. Only it's not true, I would never hurt James and Lily. I belong with them, they're my family, the only family I had. And now they're not here. James Potter, my brother, is no longer here. And it kills me to say it. It kills me to know that I'll never get to joke around with him anymore; that I won't be able to taste Lily's cooking, that we won't be able to corrupt Harry's youth, according to Lily at least. I saw Hagrid earlier, though. He let me know what was happening to Harry. He's taking him to Lily's sister and brother-in-law. Poor Harry, going away to live with the Muggles. I wanted to tell Hagrid to give him to me, because with me is where he belongs. But I knew Hagrid was doing it for Dumbledore, and Dumbledore wouldn't let me be guardian. 'It would be too risky', is what he would say. I suppose it would. I'll have to be on the run for a while, and then there's the case of revenge for the Potters- meaning on Peter Pettigrew. Then I really _will_ be known as a murderer. I suppose it's in Harry's best interests, though I wish this hadn't happened. I wish none of this had happened, I just want my best friends back.

**Word Count: 486 words**

* * *

_Okay so that's Sirius' done, only 8 more to go. Next time, Remus Lupin's POV. I'll be updating pretty much everyday -if I'm on my laptop- because all of the character's POVs are already written up and ready to go.. so yeah, I hope you liked it c: _


	2. Chapter 2: Remus' POV

_Hey guys, so, as promised, here's Remus Lupin's POV to the reaction of Lily and James' deaths, hope you like! _

* * *

Remus' POV

It's hard to accept that James and Lily are gone, and they aren't ever coming back. James is one of those people you think will live forever, because he's always so full of life, so to know he's gone… it's strange, to say the least. I had to get proof; I had to know it was real. I went to their house that night; it was crowded by Ministry Officials and other Wizarding families that lived in Godric's Hollow, but I guess that's to be expected. It took a while to get a Ministry Official to talk to me- I suppose the fact that I was a known Werewolf didn't help the matter, but I finally got what I needed to know. James and Lily Potter are dead. I saw the bodies, too, as they magicked them out of the house. It was only brief, they were taken straight to St Mungo's to determine the cause of death, but everyone knew that it was Voldemort, and it would have been the killing curse that killed them. Anything other than that I know James could've fought, but not the killing curse. No-one survives that, not once it's been cast. Except Harry. I know he's alive, although I haven't seen him. No-one knows what's happened to him at the moment. I have my suspicions though. My guess it that Dumbledore, or someone he trusts, removed Harry from the scene the moment they found out that Voldemort had been there. He's probably been taken to his Aunt and Uncle's house, Lily's sister and brother-in-law. I already know how he'll be treated there, but it's not as though I can intervene. Dumbledore wouldn't have it. Even if I did, the chances are that Dumbledore would find where I was staying, and take Harry back to his Aunt and Uncle's. I wish there was something I can do, but there's nothing. I feel like I owe it to Lily and James to do something, to protect his son. Maybe Dumbledore's right; maybe he _is_ better off with his Aunt and Uncle, though I can scarcely believe it. I know Sirius would agree with me too, but I haven't seen him, so I don't know what he knows. I don't think I want to be anywhere near him, either. _He _was the one who sold Lily and James to Voldemort, _he's _the reason they're dead. I can't believe that, either. The Potter's were to Sirius what they were to me- a second family, a second home and a second chance at a good life. I don't know why Sirius would give that all up. But he _was _the secret-keeper, there's no denying that. I should try to get hold of Peter, to tell him what I know, and to find out if he knows anything different from me. I can't believe it, I just can't.

**Word Count: 479 words**

* * *

****_So yeah.. next time, Peter Pettigrew's POV. c:_


	3. Chapter 3: Peter's POV

_Hey guys. So, as promised, Peter Pettigrew's POV. Hope you like it. c:_

* * *

Peter's POV

Lily and James are dead, because of me. I don't know whether to be happy or sad about it. I'm sad because they _were _my best friends for a time, though they didn't exactly act like it. But still, it gave me people to be around while I was at Hogwarts. But on the other hand, none of the Marauders were particularly nice to me. James was always condescending, treating me like I was a misbehaving three year old, or like I was stupid- just because I wasn't as smart or as talented as he was. And Lily, she was just as bad! Everyone makes out like Lily can do no wrong, that she's the perfect mother, the perfect wife, the perfect friend. But she treats me like a child that can't get its own way! And she's too sympathetic, constantly rushing around me as though I needed the constant attention, which I didn't. I didn't need her sympathy either, most of the time it would just make me feel worse. Sirius was just as bad as James, if not worse. He was cruel, whereas James seemed to take jokes too far. Though Sirius didn't die, he will be blamed for their death by many, and that is revenge enough for me. I suppose he's going to come after me, with some plot of revenge, some way to get back at me for revealing the whereabouts of the two out of three people that he _truly_ loved. Let's see how _he_ likes feeling lost and isolated for once. I bet he hates it. But I mustn't dwell on that. The Dark Lord said this was just revenge for what they've done to me over the years, and for how they've treated me. And who can argue when he puts it like that? He's right, I know it. They have treated me like rat's droppings for all the years I've known all of them- only Remus ever showed any sign of decency. At least _he_ never treated me as though I were inferior to him- but then again he never stood up for me either, he never told Sirius and James that they were out of order when they were picking on me, when they couldn't get to Snape. So he's just as bad as the others, if not worse. I suppose all I have to do is lay low for a little while and stay away from Sirius, because I know how good he is at getting his own revenge. Then I just have to find my master, because if the stories are true, I don't know where he could be.

**Word count: 441 words. **

* * *

_Next time, Severus' POV. _** A__****ll of the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm merely using their names. **


	4. Chapter 4: Severus' POV

_Severus' POV, hope you guys like! _

* * *

Severus' POV

Lily… Lily is dead. I can't believe it, she's gone; she's really gone. And I didn't even get a chance to apologise for my calling her a Mudblood. My beloved Lily is never coming back, along with that spoiled bully, James Potter, though I can't say I'm too bothered by that. Always whispering rumours in my dear Lily's ear, always tainting her already bad image of me. But it's Lily, it's always been Lily. It's my fault she's dead, it's my fault. I should never have revealed the secrets of the prophecy to the Dark Lord, I should have trusted in Dumbledore earlier, should have asked him for his assistance sooner. He said he could protect them, though he didn't. He told me they put their faith in the wrong person, much like I did with the Dark Lord. Yet, as Dumbledore believes, hope remains. Potter's brat remains. I don't know how he managed it- he is only a baby after all, but he survives. And he has Lily's eyes- Lily's exact eyes, as Dumbledore delighted in reminding me. He wants _me_ to watch over the boy. To protect him from further harm, to make sure he survives and lives a happy life. He used Lily; he said that to prove my love to her, I should watch over her son. And yet he's likely to be the spawn of James Potter. How can I watch over a boy that, most likely as not, is going to be as arrogant as his father? And to look into the boy's eyes, so like Lily's, how will I face that? I saw him last night, when I went to see if the rumours were true. I had to. I saw my lovely, precious Lily lying there, not moving, not breathing, not alive. I wanted to write her a letter; I was going to write her a letter, explaining what I'd done, about Pettigrew, about the Dark Lord coming for them. But I was too much a coward. Maybe Lily's life would have been spared if I had only the nerve. Of course Potter's life would be spared too, but perhaps it would be worth it to see my dear, sweet Lily happy. She would have forgiven me, too, I am sure. There would be trust, trust enough perhaps to rebuild our friendship. But I was too cowardly, too afraid the Dark Lord would find out, and that I would have to face the Cruciatus curse once more. I was too much a coward, and my beloved Lily paid for that. I cannot ever forgive myself for that, knowing that I could have saved her.

**Word Count: 442 words. **

* * *

_So that was Severus' POV, only 5 more to go now. Next time, Dumbledore's POV. c: _

_**J.K Rowling unfortunately owns all of the Harry Potter characters, I'm merely using their names and what -I think- they would say. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Dumbledore's POV

_Dumbledore's POV on Lily and James' deaths. Sorry this is a late upload, for me it is, but I was going back to University so I didn't get a chance to do it earlier. Anyway, I hope you like it. c: _

* * *

Dumbledore's POV

It's a sad day for the Wizarding world, for today there has been a terrible loss. The loss of James and Lily Potter- two of the most genuine and talented people I have ever had the fortune to meet. It is a shame, of course; the loss of a brilliant witch and a brilliant wizard. But hope remains, even now. Their son, Harry Potter, lives. The only person known to survive the killing curse, and he was merely a baby. There is no doubt in my mind that one day he will grow up to be just as talented as both of his parents. But alas, I had to leave him with his aunt and uncle. A choice that I could not, and did not, take lightly. But of course it is best for him, and I only have his best interests at heart. Minerva has been trying to ask why- and I can only give her one simple explanation. He's better off growing up away from the Wizarding world- after all, every child in our world will know his name as they grow up, he will be famous for something he won't even remember. It's the best for him, really. Though no-one else will see my reasoning for leaving him with those atrocious Muggles, there is reasoning behind it. I am sure that Lily would understand my choice, even if James wouldn't. Though he might not understand _why_ his parents died, the letter that I left for his aunt and uncle might be enough of an explanation, for now at least. I hope that they understand _why_ this had to happen, and I hope Petunia is able to explain to Harry, without bias, what his parents died for, and that he is, in fact, different from his cousin. It is, of course, the most I can hope for; given the present circumstances. Severus is angry with me, naturally, but like I explained to him- Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, rather like he did with Voldemort. He expected Voldemort to spare his beloved Lily's life, yet he didn't. And Lily and James put their trust in Peter Pettigrew, an unwise choice, I must admit. Yet it was their choice, and no-one else can change that. I do hope Severus sees sense, for there is nothing else to do now. All that we can do is join in the celebrations- because Voldemort is gone. I doubt he will be gone forever, as he will always find a way to cheat death, but for the time being he is no more. And if that isn't worth celebrating, I don't know what is. There is always hope left, even though the wizarding world has to come to terms with the loss of two brilliant members, there is still hope in that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, survives.

**Word Count: 478 words.**

* * *

_Oooh only four more to go now, we're getting close to the end! Next time, Lucius' POV. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next one!:) _

___**J.K Rowling unfortunately owns all of the Harry Potter characters, I'm merely using their names and what -I think- they would say.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Lucius' POV

_So this is Lucius' POV, hope you enjoy it c: _

* * *

Lucius' POV

The Potters are dead, finally. They've been nothing but a nuisance from the start, always fighting the Dark Lord, always refusing to join the Death Eaters. Of course the Dark Lord was _only_ trying to recruit that James Potter, since Lily Evans is a Mudblood. And those kinds of _people_ don't belong amongst the Death Eaters. After all, that would go against everything we stand for. Besides, at least with her dead it's one less Mudblood to deal with in the world. For that I am glad. Everyone knows that Mudbloods are the deadliest thing to society, so the death of one comes as great news to the rest of us who _appreciate_ the idea of a Pureblood society. Of course there will be people that mourn the death of a great Witch and Wizard, but what is the loss, really? They were defiant to the Dark Lord, therefore they deserved to die. Obviously my biggest problem at the moment isn't the death of two people that deserved to die, but the fact that the Dark Lord has apparently been killed. It was the Potter's brat, Henry, I believe his name was? Oh no, it was Harry. Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived they're now calling him. How ridiculous. How can a mere _toddler_ have more power than the Dark Lord, a man who has murdered hundreds beyond count, a man who is feared by everyone? He cannot. It isn't possible. But if the Dark Lord _has_ disappeared, the problem lies with _what happens now?_ I cannot possibly renounce my status as a Death Eater, yet if I remain so I will surely be taken to Azkaban awaiting trial by the Ministry of Magic. Though I do doubt very much that Cornelius would be willing to take me there, given the amount of gold I have. I have more than enough to get me out of that situation, if necessary of course. But Fudge is aware of how much time and gold I have donated to the Ministry and various other causes over the years, he could not _possibly_ believe that I was a Death Eater. I suppose therein lies the problem, there's bound to be a Death Eater among our ranks that is only too willing to give the Ministry names in return for their freedom. I must find out who would even _think _of doing such a thing, and silence them before they destroy my reputation amongst the Ministry forever.

**Word Count: 409 words. **

* * *

_I hope you liked this! Next up, Bellatrix's POV. Stay tuned for the next! _

_**J.K Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters, I'm merely using their names and what I think they would say. **  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Bellatrix's POV

_Hi again c: so this is Bellatrix's POV, hope you like it! _

* * *

Bellatrix's POV

The Dark Lord finally found out where the Potters lived, thanks to that spineless rat, Pettigrew, and he killed both James and Lily Potter! Finally! They've stood up to my master for far too long, always worried about their _little baby boy_ instead of realising where their _true _loyalties lie- which of course should always be with the Dark Lord. However my poor, poor master has gone. He isn't dead- I don't believe that for a minute, but that nasty Potter brat somehow managed to survive the Avada Kedavra, and rebound it onto the Dark Lord himself- causing it to make my beloved master disappear. I haven't managed to locate Lucius or Pettigrew, or indeed any of the other Death Eaters- they all seemed to have scarpered due to not having the name 'Lord Voldemort' to hide under anymore. It's pathetic, and cowardly. Half the Death Eaters will claim that they were under the Imperius curse the whole time, to avoid being sent to Azkaban. The other half, like me, will be defiant and will carry on the faithful name of the Death Eaters, until our master joins us once more. And if I get sent to Azkaban, I will gladly go, to prove my worth to the Dark Lord. Because as all his followers know, there is nothing that the Dark Lord respects more than loyalty to himself, and to his cause. And I will remain on the front lines until the Dark Lord gathers enough strength to come back and fight for his cause once more, with his most trusted and loyal servants.

**Word Count: 265 words.**

* * *

_So, hope you liked that. It's shorter than all the others, I found Bellatrix the hardest to write- not sure why, but nevermind. Next time, Vernon Dursley's POV. Stay tuned for the next update! :D_

_**J.K Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters, I merely enjoy using them. c: **_


	8. Chapter 8: Vernon's POV

_Hello again c: so Vernon's POV now, I was unsure about whether to do this one but then his reactions are amusing, so. Hope you like, as usual! _

* * *

Vernon's POV

Petunia's strange sister and husband have been murdered, by Lord-thingy. And their one year old son, Harry, was left on our doorstep! Ours! As I've told Petunia countless times, I will not have that ruddy nonsense under my roof! I'll beat it out of the boy if I have to, but I will _not_ be putting up with that 'magic is real namby-pamby' nonsense! That _letter_ we got from Professor what's-his-name was bad enough, explaining that our nephew is in _our_ care until he turns seventeen, but to actually have to give him the _food_ off _our_ table, and the _clothes_ off _our_ backs! It's ridiculous! It's their fault they managed to get themselves murdered, we, meaning Petunia and I, should not have to deal with the consequences of their foolish actions! _We_ are not at fault, Petunia has told her sister many a time that running around with _that_ kind of person will lead her to her end, but she never listened! And she was right, after all! They _did_ meet their end, and now _Harry Potter_ has come to live with us! And it's not as though we even got a_ choice_ in the matter, he was dumped on _our_ doorstep without even so much as a 'hello' from the person who dropped him here! A warning might have been nice, too, you need some sort of warning before something like _that_ happens to you. And between Petunia's busy schedule looking after little Dudders, and my work hours, how do they suppose we're even going to have _time_ to raise him? He's not our responsibility, he's not our son! I suppose _their_ sort don't care about what _our_ commitments might be, as long as they can dump that little brat off to someone else, they are as happy as they could be! No respect whatsoever. And to think, our _precious_ son will be affected by the stupidity and _weirdness_ of their son, and that was the exact reason Petunia made the choice _not_ to see her sister, because we don't want that kind of negative influence for our Dudders. But apparently, now, that's happening whether we like it or not!

**Word Count: 362 words. **

* * *

_So, hope you liked that. This was a fun one to write because I could imagine Richard Griffiths actually getting all hot and bothered while saying this. So yeah. Next time, Petunia's POV. c: stay tuned! _

_**J.K Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters, I just like to mess with them a little. c: **_


	9. Chapter 9: Petunia's POV

_Okay so this is Petunia's POV, hope you like it c: _

* * *

Petunia's POV

My freak of a sister is now dead. I can't say I'm sorry- hanging around with that Potter boy and other _wizards_ would have helped her to meet her end, no doubt. I warned her, back when we were teenagers and I still loved her as a sister, I warned her that hanging around James Potter would bring her to a sticky end, but she refused to even acknowledge my statement, and refused to talk to me for a while after that. And now, like I said would happen, she's met her end. According to the letter that Dumbledore left on our doorstep, she managed to get herself blown up by some man that calls himself 'Lord Voldemort'. And now, Vernon and I are stuck with their son, who's bound to be just as abnormal as she is. I won't have it, not under my roof. I am a _sane_, well-mannered, working housewife and I will not have that sort of strange behaviour in my house. I'll stamp it out of the boy, at least that's what Vernon and I decided we would do. We wouldn't want to subject our lovely, normal baby boy, Dudley, to that kind of nonsense. It's better to stamp it out; I wouldn't want to encourage any weird behaviour in _our_ son. But, I suppose, in some ways, I am rather sad about the whole affair. After all, she was my sister. I never got to apologise for my behaviour, never got to apologise for always being cruel to her when she was nothing but nice to me- but I warned her. I knew what would happen to her before she did, and I _told_ her so. But no, she wouldn't listen to her dear little _muggle_ sister, even though I was right. And now my husband and I have to deal with the consequences. He knows how much I hate magic- he hates magic too, so bringing the brat to our doorstep seems like a nightmare- for both of us. What would the neighbours say if they found out that my nephew will end up a wizard? They would judge us, I'm sure of it! And Vernon and I could do without that stress in our lives, even if we do stamp it out of him. Vernon and I have different ideas about 'stamping it out of him', though. He says he's going to beat it out of the boy, though I disagree. I have a feeling that no amount of beatings will ever knock the magic out of him. That's just a feeling though- and it's a feeling that I won't share with Vernon. But I can't say that I didn't tell her so, because I did. It's her fault for not listening.

**Word Count: 460 words**

* * *

_Okay so next time, Minerva's POV. After that I'll be taking requests, though I don't think there is really anymore characters to do, but yeah. Hope you liked this! Stay tuned for the next^^_

_Oh and to the guest reviewer, thanks for your criticisms, but I can't really seperate every line, considering it's a sort of internal monologue and they're mostly written in chunks like this, so. But thank you for taking the time to give feedback, even if you were slightly rude. c:_

_**J.K Rowling owns all the characters from the Harry Potter world, I just like to play around with them a little. **  
_


	10. Chapter 10: McGonagall's POV

_Hello c: sorry this one has taken a while, but I've been busy with University assignments. *sigh* so here it is, McGonagall's POV. Hope you like it! c: _

* * *

Minerva's POV

I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. Lily and James Potter really are dead. Dumbledore confirmed it last night, when he dropped little Harry off at his Aunt and Uncle's house. I had of course heard rumours that Voldemort had turned up at the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow, but I had no idea they were true. I didn't want to believe it- Lily and James were two of the most talented pupils I ever taught, and two of the nicest people you'd ever hope to meet. I still don't understand why Voldemort chose to go after them. Maybe he was trying to recruit them. Perhaps he just wanted them out of their way. I don't suppose anyone will ever know. But that isn't the real mystery here. The real question we should be asking is _why_ couldn't he kill the Potter's son? How did Harry, a mere baby, survive the killing curse- when even the most powerful wizards in existence couldn't survive it? I don't suppose we will ever know that, either. I have tried asking Dumbledore countless times since last night, but he doesn't have a clear answer to give. He has theories, yes, but nothing solid that explains exactly _how_ the boy managed to survive. But I do not understand why he must go that atrocious Muggle family when he could live with Wizards- Wizards that could teach him about his world and what his parents died for. Albus merely said 'it's the best place for him', but I can't say I agree. I watched them all of yesterday morning, and they were the worst sort of Muggles! The way they were, and especially the way the boy treated his parents- horrific! Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, as they're now calling him, go to a family like that? I cannot say that I see how that is the best place for him, but I suppose Albus knows best. I had hoped today he would divulge some information, a plan of sorts- but I don't think he has one yet. He says we should let the events unfold as they may. Perhaps he is intending to allow the boy to remain there, at least until he comes of age. But I do not see how that would protect him from Voldemort- if he is ever to return. The rumours say he is dead, that he is gone for good, but I can't say that I agree, even though the rebounding of the Avada Kedavra should have killed him, I believe he is still out there, waiting, wondering, finding a way of being able to get back to a human form. And I believe that Harry will be of the utmost danger- if Voldemort ever manages to return, that is. Of course it is undesirable for all- the return of the greatest dark Wizard there ever was. But there is nothing we can do to stop him, at least not for now.

**Word Count: 494 words.**

* * *

_So, hope you liked that. It's not exactly the greatest, but for some reason I struggled with McGonagall. I guess it's because all you really see of her reaction is the instant grief that hits her, but then almost immediately after she questions Dumbledore about why he's at Privet Drive, so... I just had to go with it, kinda thing. But yeah, hope you enjoyed it. I'm now taking requests for characters, though I don't think there are any other main characters that it's worth doing a POV of, but yeah. If there are no requests within a week I'll move the status of the story to 'complete', and then I won't update anymore. But thank you to the two people that reviewed, and thanks for the few faves and alerts I had, I hope you enjoyed it. _

_**J.K**** Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters, I just like to mess with them a little. c: **  
_


	11. AN

**A/N-** _Hey guys! :) So I'd like to thank the people that favourited this story, the person that followed, and the two people that reviewed. I'm not doing any more POVs because frankly I don't think that there are any more to do. But I hope you all enjoyed those I did do! _

_So yeah I'm labelling this story as complete now, and I'd just like to thank each and every one of you for reading. Thank you^^_


End file.
